


Something Extra

by pookiestheone



Series: Christmas Stories [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Jimmy celebrate Christmas in their own way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Extra

  
Thomas walked carefully down the hallway, sidestepping the floorboards that he knew from memory creaked. He and Jimmy were going to sneak downstairs to open their presents under the tree in the main hall. It was something they had started doing a few years ago and he looked forward to it. For some reason, it reminded him of Christmas when he was a child. Sitting under the tree with his brother while his parents handed out the gifts. And there was always something extra for each of them from Father Christmas. Not that their tree was anything like the massive one in the hall, but somehow, like little else at Downton, it made him feel at home. 

When he reached Jimmy's door he opened it and slipped inside, turning to close it quietly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jimmy standing in the half light waiting for him. As he spun around he almost laughed out loud.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

"A Father Christmas hat."

"Yes, I know, but why?"

"I'm Father Christmas."

"Ask a stupid question I guess. But how about this then. Why aren't you wearing anything else?"

"I thought I'd save you some time opening one of your gifts. Last year you almost destroyed the wrapping."

Thomas looked him up and down.

_Always did like that little extra from Father Christmas._


End file.
